Nobody Casanova
by The Night Creatures
Summary: *One Shot*


She was walking down the empty streets of The World That Never Was. Her short brown hair had recently been dyed black with red tips. She wore: black skinny jeans tucked into her black, leather, knee-high, four inch heel boots, a black sleeveless shirt, a black, fingerless glove on her left hand, and a pair of black Aviator Sunglasses. She never left the house without them. But right now her arms were crossed over her chest while she walked to her favorite food joint. The Heartless Grill. It was short of an Eighties themed place. Her parents had just kicked her out of the house, yet again.

She entered the building and went straight to the counter and sat down. Looking around, she noticed that she was the only one there besides the owner and her friend, Kasandra, who worked there.

"Kasandra, I know you're back there. I can see your head through the order window," she said. Kasandra came out of the kitchen and stood in front of her friend.

"You look mad Alexius." Alexius took off her sunglasses and stared at Kasandra with her crimson eyes.

"I've been kicked out of the house." Kasandra rolled her eyes at Alexius.

"Again?" she asked. Alexius nodded a yes.

"I'll go make you a chocolate milkshake," Kasandra said walking back into the kitchen. Alexius slammed her head against the counter. As soon as she did, there was a warping sound to the far left and the jukebox started playing. Alexius heard the sound of a lighter being flicked open and closed. She didn't even sit up and look over when she said,

"You can't smoke in here."

"I'm allowed to, sweetie." Alexius sat up and turned towards the person. She recognized him as the one who took her cousin captive months ago. He was leaning up against the jukebox thinking he was all that with his spiky red hair.

"And what gives you the right to?" she asked harshly.

"He's part of Organization XIII, Alexius. I'd watch what you say to any of them," Kasandra said placing the milkshake down next to Alexius. Alexius narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Like fucking hell I'm going to watch what I blood fucking say to them!" Kasandra walked over to him with a red coffee mug in her hand and hand it to him before heading back into the kitchen. She stopped before going into the kitchen thought,

"If you don't, it'll be your funeral Alexius." Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

"What do you have against the Organization?" he asked. Alexius glared at him and turned back towards the counter and took a sip of her milkshake. She wasn't going to tell some Casanova what her problem was. She had always her the rumors about this man too.

"Let me guess, you've been kicked out of the house because you talk about Organization XIII and have nowhere to go now?" Alexius accidentally stared gagging on her milkshake. The red head put down his drink and came over to her and placed a hand on her back right when she stopped gagging.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Get your hand off my back if you don't want to lose it," she growled at him. He started laughing at her threat because he thought she was joking with him.

That is until he felt a pressure from a sharp blade on his wrist. Kasandra ran out of the kitchen and yelled,

"Alexius!" She looked over at the sound of her name being said.

"What?" asked Alexius calmly like nothing was wrong.

"You know not to summon one of your dark kunias in here!" Alexius pouted, but made the kunia disappear in a black wisp.

"Next you summon one tonight, I'll kick both of you out," Kasandra said stomping back into the kitchen.

The red head moved his hand off her back. Alexius stood up and turned to head towards the exit.

"Alexius huh?" asked the red head.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Just that the first for letters of your name make up my name." She scoffed a little at him.

"Really now? And what would it be?" Alexius asked sarcastically.

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Yes I've got that memorized.

"Good," Axel said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and started for the door.

"Leaving already?" he asked. Without turning around to face him, she said unemotionally,

"Yes. I see no point in staying here any more." Axel came over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Stay and I'll come back in a few minutes," Axel said softly in Alexius's ear.

Her fingers twitched, but she stopped herself from summoning her kunias.

"Fine." Axel let go of her shoulders and she heard the warping noise again and then nothing. The jukebox had long stopped playing. Alexius went back to the counter confused. She didn't understand why she agreed to stay and wait for Axel. Kasandra walked out of the kitchen and stood across from Alexius.

"I've never seen you agree to anything before," she said shocked. Alexius nodded and looked at Kasandra.

"I know that look in your eyes Alexius!"

"You do?" Alexius asked playing dumb.

"Yes, I do. You had that exact look on your face when you meet Christopher!" yelled Kasandra.

"So?" asked Alexius bored some.

"If you go with him you're going to be in over your head." Alexius looked at Kasandra, a playful look in her eyes.

"I know how to take care of myself Kasandra."

"You're literally playing with fire and you're going to get burned!" exclaimed Kasandra.

"I won't play with it, I'll watch it," Alexius said calmly.

"Alexius, that's not what I meant!" She locked eye with Kasandra and said,

"I won't get burned." Kasandra threw her hands in the air exasperated.

"Are you that stupid? He controls fire!" she yelled. Alexius took a sip of the milkshake of her that was still on the counter. She didn't think that she was being stupid.

She had a plan. And it involved using him to find her cousin Naminé.

"And I can manipulate people like my cousin can," Alexius said nonchalantly.

"You're so impossible!" Kasandra yelled. She let out a frustrated sigh before stomping back into the kitchen and taking Alexius's milkshake with her.

"Kasandra! You know full well why I hate the Organization! And who I'm looking for!" she yelled into the kitchen.

"Who would that be?" asked a voice from behind her.

She turned around and Axel was standing there.

"I'm not telling you," she said dryly. Axel put a hand over his 'heart' and acted like her words had hurt him.

"Oh stop pretending that hurt you. I know none of your kind don't have hearts. What is it you want?" He scratched the back of his head for a minute before looking at her.

"Don't know." She got up from the counter and pushed him out of the way and headed for the door.

"If you don't want anything, then I'm leaving," Alexius snapped. She paused at the door and turned around to look back at him for a minute.

"You're just a green eyed snake looking for some entertainment. But I know you know where she is so I'll humor you for now," Alexius said to Axel. Axel raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm leaving if you aren't going to give me some place to stay," she said walking out the door. Axel turned towards the kitchen and asked,

"Am I really looking for entertainment?" in unison two voices from the kitchen said,

"Yes." Kasandra appeared in the order window.

"You told me you like her. So if you like her go after her you damned jack ass," said Kasandra. Axel turned and left.


End file.
